Lost In A Field Of Red
by Loved By Another
Summary: It was a semi-normail day 4 Deidara, he had just moved out of his friends house and was now living alone. He was going to a different school this Wednesday and he had 2 go for an interview with the principal. Gets in some fights nothing much. click 4 mor.


A SasoDei Winter Love Story.

Summary: It was an semi-normal day for Deidara. He had just moved out of his friends place and is now living on his own. He's got some problems but nothing he can't handle, right? Wrong, he didn't have any money to pay for food, new clothes, and furnishing. That and he's going to a DIFFERENT school this(?) Wednesday. It was currently Saturday so there was five days for. Job. Shop. Eat. Sleep. Learn Location. And Deidara planed on attempting it in that order. Did I mention he's now living alone? And that he still has too go for the interview too actually get IN the school? If not now you know.

**AN1: I know.. bad Summary. Please don't hate me.. I suck at summary's and I know that. This is my First-Second MaFiction (Fan-fiction). If you don't like my kind of writing that's not my fault. If you don't like my MaFiction THEN DONT FRICKEN READ IT HATEAS!**

**AN2: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooooooooo I almost forgot.. I was put into the mood of writing this from AkatsukiMemberWoolfy's story SasoDei Home Sweet Home. Sorry Woolfy if it kinda seems like I'm taking some of your ideas. IT WAS JUST SO DAMN GOOD! I haven't read it in along time and my memory of it's slipping away... so I'm just moving on to random stuff. And I'm not as good of a writer as you, everyone go check out Woolfy if you like SasoDei, like go write now and read this later. Go. Stop looking and go. Kay, just read this first then -.- .**

Rated for swearing, violence and alcohol use?. Which I do a lot (swear not drink or violence). Extreme F word used, a lot.*SMILEY FACE*.

Sorry about the Spelling, if you see in spelling mistakes in the summary or story.. or anywhere, please let me know so I can fix it, THANKS!  
><strong><em>DISCLAIMERS: I Do NOT own Naruto or really anything else. I only own the plot of On A Snowy Day (what it used to be called but know it's Lost in A Field of Red) and future MaFictions and I own the titles, because I thought of em myself. Thank you for your time. *SMILEY FACE*<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 ~ Mistaken<span>

_-Saturday Morning-_

Deidara just got up from sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag and he felt like crap. "Fuck my back hurts un." he yawned talking to himself. "I can't believe I slept on the floor un." Deidara reminded himself while getting clean cloths from a box sitting in the corner, then walking into the bathroom getting ready for a hot shower.

The door bell rang just as he was about to step into the steamy shower. He then quickly put a towel around his waist and turned off the shower. Running downstairs to see who was at the door he found a guy about 18-19 with short silver hair wearing baggy blue jeans, all black sneakers, and a necklace, standing in front of his door. "Um.. Hi un?" Deidara said confused by why he wasn't wearing a bloody god damn shirt in the middle of winter.

"Hey" The silver haired boy said nonchalantly.

"Did you... need something un?" Deidara questioned.

"My mom said I had to say 'Hi' to the new neighbors on my way to school. And you're the new neighbor. So Hey."

"Umm okay.. well I'm Deid-" Deidara was interrupted by the some what lazy silver.

"I don't really give a fuck who you are. I'm going to be fucking late for school." The silver said descending onto the grassy front yard.

"Nice fucking meeting you to un." Deidara said closing the front door and returning to his shower.

After his shower he got dressed, grabbed his coat, and headed outside to find a job without eating breakfast. Since he had no food in the house.  
>After along time of searching he saw a business with a<strong> 'Help Wanted!'<strong> sign hung in the window. He decided that he wasn't going to find anything wondering around so he stepped in out of the cold and started talking to the lady at the front counter of the business. After awhile Deidara came out of the business with a smile on his face and started to walk home. After five hours or so of being out in the cold and somewhere around three hours talking to the lady at the counter it was three-ish and he still had a lot to do. When he finally got home there was a note on his front door.  
>It read:<br>_"Hello neighbor, I live just next door to you. My son gave you a visit earlier. Sorry if he was rude. I hope that we can become friends. I would love for you to visit when you get home. I heard that you have a son that is the same age as my boy. Well good luck with your move._  
><em>Hidan's Mom."<em>

Deidara read the letter over making sure that he understood it right. To be more precise he read over the sentence _'I heard that you have a son that is the same age as my boy.'_ he let out a little laugh.

"What you laughing at?" a familiar voice said putting a hand on his shoulder leaning over to see the letter. Deidara quickly hid the letter and turned around making his old roommates hand come off his shoulder.

"Awww did you get a love letter. How sweet" his old roommate teased.

"What the Fuck do you want Itachi un?" Deidara asked quite pissed.

"Wow sorry didn't know my comment would make you upset. Geez." Itachi said rolling his eyes.

"If you don't want anything then fuck off un." Deidara said, but this time a little more pissed.

"I just came to say 'Hi'. Geez you wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

"What fucking bed un?"

"Oh yea you don't have a bed... Yea sorry about kicking you out of the house all the sudden." Itachi apologized.

"Yea... Right un." He said unlocking his front door and walking in. Itachi following.

"Whoa.. You really do have nothing in your house" Itachi said walking in and looking around.

"Yea thanks for pointing that out un." Deidara said glaring at the raven haired man.

"Hey, how about I get you some furnishing in here? I mean I did kick you out with only four weeks to look for a place." Itachi suggested.

"Yea? You'd do that un? Okay, just one thing. Where you gonna get the money un? Dumb Ass." Deidara said getting annoyed with the raven.

"Um. I have a job you know. I get paid money for doing things." Itachi said.

"Okay fine. You can pay for my furnishing, but that means a T.V to un." Deidara mentioned.

"Yea, yea, yea, I got it. I'll go tomorrow and get some stuff for your house and have them deliver it for yea."

"Okay. Now get the fuck out un." Deidara said still pissed.

"Whoa whoa WHOA. After my kind jester your telling me to screw off? Nah-uh I don't think so!" Itachi exclaimed getting more angry by the second.

"I didn't say 'SCREW off' I said 'FUCK off' un."

"...Smart ass there pretty much the same thing." His eye twitching.

"Yea but there not the same thing. So fuck off un."

"You're a frigging gaki******."

"Yea and your the fucking king un." Deidara said sarcastically, shutting the door as Itachi walked out.

"I'm still getting you furnishing!"

"FUCK YOU UN!"

"That's what I love about you Deidara." Itachi said in almost a whisper walking away from the house.

**(**Gaki: Brat or Young Punk. I'm meaning Brat.)**

**(AN: Is it just me or am I making it sound like there in love? Which there not. Because Itachi has a girlfriend. And you'll find out who that is later. Maybe. you will.)**  
><strong>(AN: Okay you know not to far back I said that Hidan was going to be late for school. ON A SATURDAY! I just wanted to let you know that Hidan has a special school thing on Saturday that he has to attend to. So yea.)<strong>

_-Sunday Afternoon-_

_**(**Che: Shiiit)**_  
>"CHE<strong>**<strong>!" Deidara shouted looking at the time. "GOD DAMMIT WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN TO FUCKING ME UN!" He shouted at no one while walking and trying to get dressed and then ran down stairs to see some food on the kitchen counter and I piece of paper laying next to it. Deidara stared blankly at the seen and then slowly started to walk over. He started to eat his afternoon breakfast and picked up the note to start reading.

"Hey there Dei, My girlfriend made you the breakfast that your probably scarfing down as you read this."

"smart ass un" Deidara said reading the letter. "Anyway you shouldn't leave the door unlocked or evil people might come in and try to kidnap you. I got some furnishing for you it should arrive when ever. Come visit before you leave for school on Wednesday. She says 'Hiiiiiiiiii and good luck DeiDei!' and when you come by don't forget to thank her. - Much luck Itachi"

"Huh so the guys got heart what can I say un." He said eating the last bite of his afternoon breakfast. He looked down at the counter and saw somewhere around $ that was hiding under the letter. Deidara picked the money up and then rushed out the door to his neighbors house. He had promised the other day that he would visit them Sunday. Using his index finger and middle finger knuckles Deidara knocking on the three times. The door was answered shortly after by a fairly older looking women, probably 40-50ish.

"Um. Hi un. I'm Deidara un. Your new neighbor. un." Deidara spoke not quite sure of what to say.

"Ohh. Hii!" The women said cheerfully. "How are you my dear child? Please come in." With those words said he walked into the bright house.

"I'm fine un. And yourself un?" Deidara replied.

"Ohh I'm just splendid!" She said with a large smile. "Hidan's not home yet, so just make yourself at home. Okay sweetie."

"Um. Yea okay un." He said finding a chair and sitting down in it.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The lady asked.

"No thanks un."

"Alrighty then". They waited for sometime for Hidan to get home. The door opened and Hidan walked in.

"I'm fuckinggg tireddd" Hidan groaned.

"Welcome home sweety" The silvers mom said.

"Mom... Don't call me fucking sweety." The silver protested.

"Okay. Hunny you have a guest. Come great him?"

"Don't call me fucking hunny either. I'm not a fucking bee." Hidan protested again walking into the living room.

"Hey un." Deidara smirked when the silver was visible.

"Oh fuck no. What do you fucking want?" The silver said unamused.

"To say _'Hi'_ un." Deidara's smirk got bigger.

"S.O.B" Hidan mumbled.

"What was that un?" Deidara teased.

"Shut upp" Hidan complained.

"So Hidan. I'm going to school this Wednesday un. Any tips un?" Deidara asked leaning closer to the Silver.

"Yea, I got one." The Silver started. Deidara glared at Hidan. "Stay. Away. From. Me." Hidan said each and every word differently.

"Ohh I seeeee un" Deidara said standing up. "So When I see you at school I should run up to you and give you a hug saying _'Oh Hidan It's been sooo lonngg'_ un." Deidara said doing a girly expression.

"YOU DO THAT AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT" Hidan yelled pushing Deidara out the door. Then slamming it shut.

Deidara went home and saw box's, furniture, and pictures in front of his door. He lifted it all inside and unwrapped it, deciding where to put everything he wanted where he wanted. It took him two days it get everything right.

_-Tuesday Just After School-_

Deidara yawned getting up from his new bed. He had school tomorrow and was not feeling up to getting up at seven in the morning just to be on time. Deidara felt gross and needed a shower, but he didn't want to get up. He didn't even want a shower. He wanted to lay inside on his bed and not care about anything. Knowing the Raven he would have to go and have a shower anyway or he would just drag him into the shower. Deidara went down stairs and opened the door to get some air flow through the house. He saw none other than the Raven walking onto his grassy lawn.

"Hey Deidara." The Raven said.

"What is it Itachi un?" Deidara said looking annoyed.

Itachi sniffed the air around Deidara. "Hmmmm... I'd say lack of showers?"

"SHUT UP UN!" Deidara said slamming the door and walking into the kitchen.

"Well." Itachi said to himself opening the door. "HEY DUMB ASS IF YOUR GOING TO SLAM THE DOOR IN SOMEONES FACE THEN YOU SHOULD ATLEAST LOCK IT!" Itachi yelled into the now furnished house. Itachi walked into the kitchen grabbing the blonde by his messy ponytail. "Did you really sleep with your hair up?" Itachi questioned.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! FUCK! STOP PULLING ON MY HAIR YOU BASTARD UN!" The blonde yelped.

"I'd take that as a yes?" Itachi said dragging the blonde into the bathroom.

"DAMN IT TO HELL UN! THAT FUCKING HURT!"

"I could get my girl over here if you'd like. I mean she's really good at getting people into the shower." Itachi explained shutting the bathroom door.

"Whatever un." Deidara said turning on the shower in defeat.

"Good boy" Itachi said walking out of the room then out of the house.

After his shower he went downstairs and ate breakfast mumbling about how Itachi is such a pest. Deidara sat on the couch for about four hours watching T.V. The only thing that got him away from it was the phone ringing. "Hello un?"

"HEYY! COME DOWN TO THE BAR!" The person said hanging up.

"That drunk bastard un." Deidara had listened to the not-so-sober voice and went out to the bar. He knew that it was going to be hell when he got there and he'd probably have a headache in the morning for the new school day, but when your life is messed up then you can't really help it.

Once Deidara had gotten to his destination he looked at the bars name. "Drunkin Ninja un" Deidara read with a sigh walking in.

"HEY THERE BUDDY OL' PAL!" Deidara heard from across the room.

"..." Deidara had no comment for the drunkin fool, but walked over to the table to sit with his friend anyway. He sat next to one of Itachi's friends. _"I think his name was Pein un"_ Deidara thought.

"So, Deidara, What chu beeeeennn up taa?" Itachi hiccuped.

"Nothing Itachi un" Deidara stared.

"Itachi your so drunk" Itachi's girlfriend laughed.

"Hey. Hey. Hey, hey, hey. S-S-Saku-Sakura. I. I am not THAT, drunk."

"Yes, yes you are Itachi un" Deidara said.

"Shud upp" Itachi said drunkenly

After the talk about Itachi being drunk Deidara had ordered a drink and got drunk with the rest of the people sitting at the large table.

When it was morning Deidara's cellphone wrung blasting Jet Black Cadillac by Stereos **(AN: I don't own JBC by Stereos, simply needed a song to make a ring tone). **He jumped and answered his phone with a lazy "hello un."

_-Wednesday Morning-_

Deidara fell out of bed with a loud THUD when he reached for his cellphone only managing to give a lazy "hello un." to whoever was on the other side. He examined the clock in his room reading the time lazily out loud "5:40 AM un." He cursed knowing that he could have slept longer if the phone had rang causing him to fall out of his warm-tangle-sheeted bed. He cursed again rubbing his head from the giant hangover he had and the sore spot that had appeared from falling from the heavenly bed.

"Who is this and why the fuck are you calling me at 5:40 in the morning un?" Deidara glared his eyes as he spoke to the jackass who phoned him.

"Chill it's only Itachi. I just wanted to know if you made it home last night. The girl you took back with you hasn't called Sakura back yet. We were wondering if something had happened." Itachi said trying to sound as normal as he could when he too had a huge hangover.

"Girl un? What fucking girl? There is no fucking girl here un. What the fuck are you fucking talking about mofo. What could fucking happen at five fucking forty in the fucking morning, my fucking god un." Deidara said standing up examining the bed for the girl who was supposedly there.

"The girl that you fucking hooked up with last night. You really don't remember a fucking thing do you Deidara. Shit this is going to be funny when you head off to school today." Itachi said trying to contain his laughter.

"Shut the fuck up Itachi, you're such a pain in ass un. Why don't you just tell me who it is already un?" Deidara scowled.

"Because that would be no fun, where's your sense of adventure?" Itachi said playfully.

"I left it at the apartment un." Deidara glared ignoring the fact that the front door had loudly slammed shut.

There was silence on the other side of the line, like someone was waiting for a reaction. Then a voice "Deidara?"

"Yeah what un?"

"You know a door just slammed, right?"

"A door didn't slam un. What are you talking about un?"

"I swear I just heard a fucking door shut, now get your ass down stairs and check that shit out." Itachi said being his worried self.

"Fuck, un. Fine." Deidara said standing up and walking out of his room heading downstairs. "The doors shut un."

"Where you robbed?" Itachi asked.

"No, it doesn't look like anything with any value was taken un." Deidara said looking around.

"Open the door, you still might be able to catch them. Just encase they did steal something" Itachi said hurrying his words.

Deidara opened the door peering out at his still very grassy lawn. "I don't se-". He was cut off by the sounds of voices coming from the end of his lawn. "Never mind un."

"Who is it Deidara?" Itachi asked wanting to know the answer.

"It looks like, my neighbor and, Karin un?" Deidara questioned why Karin would be talking too the Silver.

"You mean that Hidan dude you were talking about, and Sasuke's girlfriend?" Itachi said more confused than ever. Then it hit him "Oh. My. Fucking. God. DEIDARA YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH KARIN! HOLLY SHIT! SASUKE'S GOING TO BE SO PISSED AT YOU!" Itachi was freaking out running around the house trying to stay calm.

"I DID FUCKING WHAT UN!" Deidara yelled causing the Silver and Red to look at him.

"Hi Deidara, how was your sleep?" Karin said with a smirk.

Deidara twitched at the thought of them sleeping together. Deidara started too not feel good. "I-i-itac-itach-" too late. Deidara dropped the phone, dropped to the ground, and threw up.

"Deidara! Deidara!" Itachi was yelling trying to reached the sick Blonde. Deidara picked up the phone "I'm fine Itachi, I just threw up is all un. Stupid alcohol un."

"Oh thank god. I thought Karin killed you for a second." The Raven said letting out a sigh.

"Why would- when would- how could- The Fuck Itachi un."

"Sorry sorry, I'm just saying."

"You have something seriously the fuck wrong with you Itachi un"

Hidan started to laugh at something that Karin had said. Deidara noticed that he, once again, was not wearing a shirt in the middle of fucking winter.

"Itachi I'm going too go. I'll see you at school." Deidara said starring at The Silver and Red.

"Alright, I'll see you there. Bye now." Itachi said hanging up.

Deidara hung up the phone, placed it on the stair leading up to his door and walked over to Karin who was flirting with Hidan. "Hey, Karin un?"

"Yes Deidara sweetheart?" She said looking away from Hidan.

"Did you and me, you know, do it last night un" Deidara said slowly.

"Oh yeah, it was amazing. I envy the girl you get with one day." Karin said making a kissy face then turning back to Hidan too flirt some more.

Deidara twitched again feeling sick once more. "Oh Fuck un" Deidara turned around as fast as he could and threw up, yet again.

"Oh, ew, sick man. That's disgusting." Hidan said turning his head away from the Blonde.

Karin laughed "Oh Deidara, are you pregnant?"

"Fuck you un." Deidara mumbled still bent over.

~At Itachi's apartment~

"Sakura!" Itachi yelled waking his girlfriend up. "Come on, were going to school early!"

"unngghhh fuuck offf" Sakura groaned covering her head with a lonely pillow.

Itachi sneaked over to Sakura, gently pulling the pillow off her head which earned him a death glare.

"I. Said. Fuck. Off." Sakura said sounding like an evil gremlin.

Itachi let out a nervous laugh. She really wasn't a morning person.

"Get Out!" Sakura said hitting her boyfriend with a pillow.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry! I'm going! I'll be back though." He said getting up and walking towards the door.

"FUCK OFF!" Sakura yelled whipping a pillow towards Itachi. It slapped him in the face like a sack full of bricks.

"fuck!" Itachi yelled rubbing his face. The pillow sitting at his feet. He looked at his girlfriend, she was sleeping like nothing had ever happened. One leg out of the covers, one leg in. Arms flung over her head, head sideways, open mouth, messy hair. Nothing was different. Itachi turned around and walked out the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen too make some breakfast.

It was 6:24 and he was hungry. "I wonder how Deidara's doing with Karin?" Itachi asked himself pulling out a carton of 2% and placing it on the counter. He grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and pulled them into a bowl, adding the milk and putting everything back. He grabbed a spoon and sat down at the couch turning on the television to channel 32. Kim Possible had just started and the television and played "Oooh yeahh yeah, I'm your basic average girl, and I'm here to save the world, you cant stop me 'cuz I'm Kim-poss-ible! there is nothin' I cant do, when the danger calls, just know that I am on my wayyyy. It doesn't matter where or when there's trouble, if you just call my name KIM POSSIBLE! Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me when you wanna page me, its okay whenever you need me baby, call me, beep me if you wanna reach me. Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me. Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when (doesn't matter when) I will be there for you till the very end danger or trouble, I'm there on the double, you know that you always can call KIM POSSIBLE! (so, what's the stitch?) call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me!" Itachi couldn't help but sing along, Sakura had thought the show was worth watching. After awhile Itachi was sucked into the world of Kim Possible and started to watch it whenever he had the time.

As Itachi was munching on his cereal he heard the water in the bathroom start. She was up, Sakura was having a shower. He continued to watch his show.

~At Deidara's house~

Hidan had invited Karin over to have some breakfast with him and his mother, she had accepted and went back to his house. Deidara had went back inside and cleaned up, munched down breakfast and got his books together. He was pretty much ready for his interview at the school. You see Deidara was smart. Like REALLY smart. Like he skipped three grades, nine ten and eleven putting him in grade Thirteen since he had too do grade twelve too pass High school, which he did with flying colours. Deidara had to wait for Itachi too come pick him up since Deidara had failed to get his drivers license. Twice. Then Deidara had remember that he was supposed to call Itachi back. It was 6:40 and he had too be gone by 7:00. Karin had left Hidan's about five minutes ago, Hidan had left about two. Deidara picked up his cell and dialed Itachi's number.

~At Itachi's~

Itachi's phone started to play Dude Looks Like A Lady by Aerosmith **(AN: Once again, I do not own, simply needed a ring tone)**. Itachi picked up his cellphone, his mouth full of cereal, and mumbled "Ero?".

"What? Never mind, un. Itachi when are you coming to pick me up un?" Deidara asked.

"En Ia erlfwen es endy." Itachi tried his best to sound normal, but obviously failed.

"I. Don't. Understand. What. The. Fuck. You. Are. Saying. Un." Deidara pronounced slowly.

Itachi swallowed "When my girlfriend is ready." He repeated his answer more clearly.

"Okay hurry up though I don't wanna be late un." Deidara said grabbing the last if his things and shoving them into his full bag.

Sakura came out of the bathroom with her hawk like ears and a toothbrush in her mouth, she grabbed Itachi's cellphone and took the toothbrush out of her mouth. "Fuck. You. Deidara." She said very clearly then sticking her toothbrush back in her mouth, handing the phone back and walking into the bathroom.

"The Fuck un?" Deidara said wondering how the hell she could hear him.

"She's got hawk like ears Deidara." Itachi explained.

"You call those hawk like ears? Seriously, those are more like some undiscovered super hawks ears un. Like holly shit!" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi cleared his throat "Really Deidara. Super Hawk?"

"Yes, super hawk."

"You, are a wacko."

"Shut up and get your asses over here."

"In a minute jeez."

"Gaahhh, fine. I'll be waiting here un."

"Good, now stay" Itachi said hanging up. "Babe? You done yet?" Itachi yelled.

"Yupp! Just give me a minute!" Sakura yelled back.

"Okay, I'll be out in the car!" Itachi yelled turning off the television and putting his dishes in the kitchen, then heading to the car with the keys.

~At Deidara's~

Deidara looked at his watch, it was 6:56. "Fuck where is he un." He said too himself. Just then a jet black cadillac cien concept appeared in the distance. "There he is un." Deidara said once again talking to himself.

The car pulled up in front of him. "Hey Deidara, miss me?" Itachi said from the drivers seat.

"No, honestly I didn't un." Deidara said getting into the back seat. "Hey Sakura."

"Hey Deidei" Sakura looked in the back and smiled.

They had made it too school on time even though everyone was looking at Itachi and his car. You could hear some mermers here and there saying hot or sweet ride. Itachi didn't seem phased by any of this, he just kept walk with Sakura beside him. Deidara was still back at the car, getting his stuff. The High School and College were right beside each other, they shared the same field. The field was HUGE. Right now Highs and Collegers were all mixed together talking amongst each other. Deidara was stumbling a bit trying to catch up, he dropped one of his books on the ground so he had too stop, put everything down, grab the book, put it on the top of the pile, grab his stuff and continue. But Deidara was stopped before he could pick up his box of things. A tough looking boy laughed "You look pretty young for someone in college, unless that is you're a teachers pet carrying all there things for them." The boy laughed again. "How pathetic." He stated

Deidara stood up leaving his things on the ground. "Listen, I don't have fucking time for your fucking stupid ass bull shit. I'm in a bit of a hurry for a meeting, now if you'd kindly move aside un." Deidara was trying too be as nice as he possibly could, he didn't want to mess up his chance of getting into the school.

The boy laughed again "This pricks trying to be a big tough hero, what a pansy."

Deidara had, had it with these boys, he was sick and tired of there attitude. Deidara cracked his knuckles and gave the boys a look they'd never forget. But just as Deidara was getting ready to beat the living shit out of em and hand touched his shoulder. "Boys is there a problem here?" A voice asked.

The boys had paused. Then one whispered something into the "leaders" ear. He smirked. "No not at all, we were just teaching this ass wipe a lesson that needed to be taught."

"Jugo, we don't call people ass wipes." The voice said. 'So his name was Jugo' Deidara thought.

"But sensei this guy really is an ass wipe." One of the boys in the back said.

Deidara twitched. He couldn't just stand there and be called and ass wipe with not doing anything. "I swear he's the biggest ass wipe you'll ever meet." the boy who had whispered something to Jugo said.

That was it. Deidara snapped. He had broken free from the unknown mans gripped and punch one of the boys in the back right in the face. The voices around quieted, Deidara stood from the position he was in and every one started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!". Deidara turned around to face Jugo and his other friends back. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that un?" Deidara said slamming his foot down on the fallen mans hand causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

Jugo turned around and looked down at his fallen comrade. "You fucking bitch." He took a fighting stance.

"Jugo! Stop it! There is no fighting on the school grounds!" the mystery man said.

Jugo moved his head back and forth cracking his neck. "It doesn't count when your fighting with a dip shit."

It was silent for a moment, but only for a moment. Then "Deidara! What the Fuck do you think you're doing!" Was the only thing heard. Shit, it was Itachi.

Deidara twitched at all these interruptions "This fucking fagot over here wants to pick a fight with me un." Deidara said not taking his eyes off Jugo.

"Oh and won't that help with your reputation. Deidara we had this talk already. You get excepted, you get in one fight and that's that. Not you get in a fight and then get denied. Got it now get your ass in the school so you can start with that interview!" Itachi was shouting at Deidara.

"Come on Itachi, just this once? I mean what could a pansy sixteen year old do un? Break a few bones? Noo, I don't think he's capable of doing that un." Deidara grinned squishing the hand of the boy again causing him to scream in pain.

"Deidara stop this now!" Sakura yelled. "You can kick his ass later, just get yours up here!"

"Awe, Sakura why do you have too take the fun outta everything un?" Deidara whined lowering his defense and walking towards his box. Just as he was walking past Jugo, he flung his punch. Deidara blocked it grabbing his hand and twisting, throwing him onto the ground. "I'd continue but I don't wanna be killed by Sakura today un." He said looking down at the fallen Jugo. Deidara walked over to his stuff and picked it up walking towards Sakura and Itachi. One of Jugo's friends walked over beside him. Jugo whispered something into his ear. The boy stood. "What are you doing Suigetsu?" The Mystery Man asked. "Nothing really, just stuff." He smirked walking over to Deidara. "Suigetsu Hozuki!" The man yelled.

Deidara kept a mental note of his name and continued too walk towards his two friends. Sakura had started too walked towards Deidara. Deidara smiled too say 'hi' and she glanced at him, then looked past him at Suigetsu who was following Deidara. Deidara got what she was going too do, but didn't she just say too not fight? Deidara ducked instantly when she saw what was in her hand and heard Suigetsu start too run. Sakura swung the crowbar and hit Suigetsu right smack in the middle of the face. He stumbled backward and fell down holding his face. "Fucking Bitch" He said in a mumbled voice, standing up "That Fucking hurt you psychotic bitch." He said looking at her, she glaring back at him the death glare. She held the crowbar in one hand and had the other out, she started to hit the crow bar onto the placed out hand and she moved closer. Then she suddenly flung the crowbar out almost meeting Suigetsu in the face. "Listen buddy, no one has time for your shit right now. Were extremely busy and Deidei needs too get to his College classes. So go sit down, shut up, and eat a fucking cookie."

Suigetsu looked at the crowbar, took a step back, and said with a smirk "make me."

Sakura and Itachi both laughed, Deidara stood up and walked over to Itachi. "Do you really want me to make you?" she said looking at him putting the crowbar down by his side.

"Try me." He said. "Well he's fucked un." Deidara said watching Sakura with Itachi. "Indeed he is." Itachi said raising an eyebrow. "Well we better get going Deidara, Sakura can handle herself."

"Alright, lets get going un." Deidara and Itachi both walked to the entrance of the school, opened the door and walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, Shizune?" Itachi called. Shizune walked out from the principals office and to her desk at the front. "Yes Itachi?"

"I've got Deidara here." He said pointing to Deidara. "Hi un" Deidara said. "Oh very well then, Deidara please come with me would you?"

"Yea, sure thing un." Deidara followed 'Shizune' with his box into the principals office. "Tsunade, Deidara's here." Shizune said as Deidara sat down. "You're late Deidara." Tsunade said. "I am un?" Deidara checked his watch. "Yes, you are." She said verifying her answer. "Actually, I think I'm on time un." He said showing her his watch. "You were supposed too have come on Monday, Deidara. You are in fact, late." She said. Deidara got wide eyed. "I was WHAT UN!" He said standing up quickly, knocking his chair over and slamming his hands on the desk.

"You. Deidara. Were supposed to be here, Monday. Last, Monday." Tsunade said to him more clearly. "Oh, fuck. Dammmn, I'm sorry, I thought it was Wednesday. Fuck un." Deidara said trying to remember the date. "Listen, you can do the interview now, but you better not mess up any other dates."

"My god really un? Thank you, I won't un." Deidara said relieved.

"Hi Itachi." Sakura said walking through the doors. "Hey Sakura." Itachi said patting the seat beside him. Sakura giggled "Welcome back to High School Itachi."

"Eck, High School." Itachi looked disgusted. "Ohh, and whats wrong with High School?" Sakura looked at Itachi. "It's just, so, Eck." Itachi said. "Whyy is it 'eck'?" She asked. "I-it just is." Itachi stuttered. "Did, did you just stutter?" Sakura asked looking at him. "N-no." Itachi started to look paranoid. "Itachi, you're starting to freak me out." Sakura poked his face. "Fuck, I hate High School"

Deidara walked out of the office, no longer carrying his box. "Guys, I did it un" He said with a smirk. He saw Itachi freaking out and his eyes narrowed. He walked over to Itachi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Itachi, don't worry, you're not really going to classes here. You're just, visiting, got it un?" Deidara said calmly. "R-right" Itachi swallowed. "Congratulations on getting the job Deidara." Sakura said smiling at him. "Heh, Thanks, I start tomorrow." Deidara said putting the grin back on his face.

**AN: WHOOP! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! OoooooOoOoOOOoOooooooOOo and just so you know I made this thing for the peoples ages and grades, here: (grade)**10 – **(age) **16 / 13 – 18 / 15 – 21 / Sasuke/Sakura – 10 (High) / Deidara/Sasori/Hidan/Others – grade 13 (College) / Itachi/Pein – grade 15 (College/Working) ~Deidara is 16~ ~Karin is 20/ grade 14~ **:: And Walla, you can figure out how it works. Lalala Sorry if my mafiction is not to your liking. I'll be going now. OH CRAP! I TOTALLY FORGOT A PART! SHITTT! Eh, Whatever I'll add it in my next one. Kay, lets just say Sasuke's sick at home for now. *SMILEY FACE* OVER AND OUT! THIS IS LOVEDBYANOTHER SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
